Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
is the theatrical release for ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and the movie sequel to the same series, elaborating on events after Season 2. The movie was premiered in Japan and Singapore on September 18, 2010 and was also screened at the New York Anime Festival on October 10. Plot thumb|200px|right|1st Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|1st Official Trailer thumb|200px|right|2nd Official Trailer thumb|right|200px|2nd Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|3rd Official Trailer: English Subs thumb|200px|right|3rd TV Trailer thumb|right|200px|4th TV Trailer thumb|200px|right|Awakening of the Trailblazer- Battle Scene PV In the year AD 2314, a unknown alien race travels into the Solar System. It comes across a derelict research space station in Jupiter's orbit and assimilated the ship. It then sent the ship to Earth as a vanguard to its forces. Meanwhile, Earth and humanity remains clueless about the immanent threat. In the 2 years that has passed since the defeat of the "Innovators" and A-Laws, Saji Crossroad continues to be at Louise Halevy's side. She has had long term medical care at the hospital due to physical changes Innovators had done to her. At the same time, Marina Ismail and Shirin Bakhtiar inspected a colony construction facility when their shuttle was nearly attacked by an assassin, piloting a GNX-603T GN-X. Before the shuttle is destroyed, Setsuna F. Seiei arrives to protect them, piloting a customized Flag to avoid being identified as a member of Celestial Being (CB). Meanwhile, in order to make up for the heinous acts committed by A-Laws and the falsely-proclaimed Innovators, the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) establishes a pacifist and peaceful policy to manage the world's problems, one of which by employing the help of the newly emerging Innovators throughout the world. Unfortunately, peace was short-lived. The ESF eventually discovered the Jupiter research station is now approaching Earth and attempted to destroy it with missiles before any damage can be done, but all attempts failed. As a last resort, they dispatch Innovator Descartes Shaman, piloting GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza, to destroy the incoming threat. Descartes successfully destroyed the ship, but debris from the ship fell into Earth, allowing the aliens to assimilate Earth. Not long afterward, Earth's population experienced a series of unusual and unexplained events, such as electronics operating on their own and various people turning into metallic humanoids. Even more stupefying is the fact that individuals possessing latent sensitivity to quantum brainwaves (the potential to become an Innovator) were specifically targeted for infection. Meanwhile, elsewhere on Earth, a helmeted man invades a young girl's home and reaches towards her. Billy Katagiri meets with his girlfriend, Meena Carmine, to analyze a girl whose body has partially assimilated. They (along with Celestial Being) deduced that the events occurring are related to the alien lifeforms earlier, now dubbed the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters (ELS). During this time, Setsuna and Louise's quantum brainwaves kept giving them ominous feelings about developing events and Setsuna's concern magnified when CB was unable to contact Allelujah and Marie. This convinced Lockon and Setsuna to find the couple before its too late. Before setting out to find Allelujah and Marie, Setsuna runs into Saji and Louise, who are being pursued by a man in a space suit, it was a very much alive Ribbons Almark. Setsuna expresses shock that Ribbons is alive and shoots him, but Ribbons kept walking towards the trio silently until Setsuna uses plastique, which caused Ribbons to explode, but left only the bottom half moving until it shatters into liquid metallic fragments. The remains of Ribbons only added more depth to the mystery, but there was no time to investigate as Allelujah's and Marie's lives are in danger. In Mongolia, a traveling Allelujah and Marie were attacked and chased by living technology infected by the ELS. At one point, they see a previously destroyed van regenerate itself. Due to the quantum brainwave interference from the ELS, Allelujah switches personalities to Hallelujah to manage the mental stress. While Marie and Hallelujah are being attacked, Lockon Stratos saved the day with GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair and returned them to the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai along with Setsuna. Not long afterwards, the very same Jupiter research station they thought had been destroyed reappeared and CB takes the offensive. Setsuna (in GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type) sortied along with Lockon (in the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya) and Allelujah paired with Marie (in the GN-011 Gundam Harute) to face the ELS. Problems began to arise when Setsuna is unable to fight the ELS due to quantum brainwave interference. Compromised in battle, 00 Raiser's left arm and shoulder binders are hit and being slowly assimilated. However, Tieria Erde arrives in his new CB-002 Raphael Gundam and rips out 00 Raiser's infected left arm, allowing Setsuna and the team to escape. Unknown to both the ESF and CB, the ELS had begun launching its forces from Jupiter, assimilating Europa (one of Jupiter's moon) and destroyed another moon. The ESF later traveled to Jupiter in order to discover the ELS's intentions, using Descartes as bait. This quickly backfires when Gadelaza was assimilated, killing Descartes in the process. With little options, a full blown battle was engaged between the ELS and ESF. CB eventually joined the battle, teaming up with the ESF. Setsuna executes Trans-Am Burst in an attempt to communicate with the ELS, theorizing that this is the "dialogues to come" that Aeolia Schenberg was conditioning humanity for. Unfortunately, Setsuna falls victim to a ruthless mental attack from the ELS and is rendered comatose in the middle of battle. Tieria Erde is forced to reveal Raphael Gundam's backpack, GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II, and forcibly rips 00 Raiser's cockpit from the frame, handing it to Lockon as Tieria tries to hold off the ELS with his quantum brainwaves. The Sol Brave Squadron, led by Graham Aker, decide to join forces with CB and try to hold off the ELS. Tieria activated Raphael's Trans-Am to defend against the ELS, but it is to no avail as the ELS assimilated both his physical body and the Raphael. Tieria's conscious mind returns to Veda and Feldt Grace desperately awaits at Setsuna's side to awaken. After the battle, CB and the ESF group together to go over the present situation. However, Feldt announces that a large planet-like structure, the ELS Europa, is heading for Earth and will arrive in 92 days. While CB successfully retreats to one of their L-point satellite stations to prepare 00 Qan[T] for Setsuna, the ESF orders all civilians to evacuate from Earth and humanity begins to unite to defend their home. The ESF launch a counterattack against the ELS using the ''Celestial Being'', which was designed as humanity's safe haven in the event of an hostile alien encounters. Celestial Being fires its main cannon, which blasts a massive hole in the ELS superstructure. During this time, Tieria makes a request to Ian Vashti that a miniature Veda terminal be installed in the cockpit of 00 Qan[T] to handle the massive amounts of information that would result from linking with the ELS again. It was also the moment that Mileina Vashti tells Tieria that she will love him no matter what form he takes. During the battle, many of the ESF's Baikal-class ships and GNX-803T GN-XIVs were assimilated by the ELS, who subsequently created their own copies of the technology. Zabanya and Harute then arrived to assist the ESF in battle. Zabanya utilized its many GN Rifle Bits and GN Holster Bits to destroy the ELS en masse, while Allelujah and Hallelujah combined once again, enhancing the performance of the Harute through the Marute System. Despite the much needed backup, the ELS still overwhelms humanity and assimilates many ships and MSs. Meanwhile, on board the Ptolemaios 2 Kai, a still-comatose Setsuna lies in a dream-like state. There, he has visions of the first Lockon, Christina Sierra, and Lichtendahl Tsery. Setsuna then sees the flower that Feldt gave him before The Battle of L2 and finally wakes up, finding Feldt at his side. After Setsuna fully recovered, he sorties in the new GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] for battle, while Feldt returns to the bridge. When asked why she didn't go with Setuna, she responds that Setsuna has a much greater destiny awaiting him. In the chaos of battle, Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV is hit by an ELS and is slowly assimilated. Patrick says his goodbyes to his wife, Kati Mannequin, when 00 Qan[T] blasts Patrick's GNX, saving him from assimilation and defying death once again. Andrei Smirnov noticed one of the ELS ships heading straight for Earth and kamikazes himself into the ship, destroying it at the cost of his life. Even though CB successfully held off the ELS with the the Gundams using Trans-Am, Harute was eventually assimilated by the ELS, forcing Allelujah and Marie to abandon Harute. Setsuna attempts to communicate with the ELS via the Twin Drive’s quantum effect, but it is to no avail as the ELS constantly thwart Setsuna's attempts. Tieria, now a small hologram inside of the 00 QanT, tells Setsuna that Trans-Am is necessary for the dialogues. Despite both the Ptolemaios 2 Kai and Celestial Being undergoing assimilation, Kati and Sumeragi tell their forces to believe in Setsuna. Graham Aker, now partially assimilated, decides to believe in a better future for humanity and kamikazes into the mothership using Trans-Am to create a hole large enough for Setsuna to connect to the core of the ELS ship using the Quantum System. After Setsuna established contact, it was quickly realized that the attack was nothing more than a misunderstanding: The ELS reacted violently when they encountered humans with quantum brainwaves and assimilation was their only means to understand humanity. It also revealed that the ELS' original homeworld had been consumed by a red dwarf sun and they began searching the universe for a new home. Along the way they reformed various planets and eventually found a new home, eventually setting out into the vast reaches of space to explore the vast universe. Through Setsuna's quantum brainwaves, his own experiences were transferred to the ELS and the battle was halted. Setsuna agreed to become humanity's liaison and the ELS used Setsuna's vision of the desert flower to alter the superstructure of their mothership to show they now come in peace, signifying the end of hostilities. Setsuna and the 00 Qan[T] then quantize to the ELS homeworld in order to gain a better understanding of each other's cultures. A brief flashback to A.D. 2091 shows a much younger Aeolia Schenberg speaking of his great plan, commenting that humanity must unite if they hope to have any chance of reaching the future. Fifty years after Setsuna's disappearance, the flower in space is now a deep space station for intergalactic travel. A ship named after Sumeragi is being prepped for travel, being crewed by Innovators (including the partially assimilated girl who is now healed) and lead by an elderly Klaus Grado and Tieria Erde (returned to physical form). In a undisclosed countryside, a blind and much older Marina is playing the piano when she senses someone entering. That person is none other than Setsuna, presumably now an ELS himself, fulfilling his promise to see each other once more. He tells her that he is glad that he could finally understand Marina's message of peace. Outside, an upgraded and winged 00 QanT covered in flowers emits GN Particles in an angelic fashion. Pics Gallery gundam00_mainvisual_m.png|Official Movie Poster setsena.png|Setsuna F. Seiei lockon.png|Lockon Stratos (II) alleluua.png|Allelujah Haptism tiarria.png|Tieria Erde guy.png|Descartes Shaman grham.png|Graham Aker felt.png|Feldt Grace girl2.png|Soma Peries (Marie Parfacy) girl 3.png|Marina Ismail girl;.png|Mileina Vashti neil.png|Ian Vashti sumaragi.png|Sumeragi Lee Noriega guy2.png|Lasse Aeon linda vashti.jpg|Linda Vashti saji crossroad.jpg|Saji Crossroad Louise Halevy.jpg|Louise Halevy Meena c2400000.png|Meena Carmine Songs *Image Song - "CHANGE" by UVERworld *Theme Song - "Closed World" by THE BACK HORN *Ending Theme - "Qualia" by UVERworld Notes & Trivia *''A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' will be the third theatrical release in the Gundam franchise, and the fourth movie that is not either a compilation of a Gundam series or OVA following Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, and G-Savior *Bandai Entertainment announced at the New York Anime Festival on October 10 that both the 00 Movie and the original Mobile Suit Gundam would be released on DVD with both English subtitles and dubbing sometime in 2011http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-10-09/bandai-ent-adds-1st-gundam-tv-with-english-subs. References File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan I.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan II.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan IV.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan III.jpg File:00 Movie ESF Army.jpg File:00 Movie ESF Army II.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_442086.jpg|Official Date with Setsuna Poster File:00 Gundam Movie News II.jpg|Photos of Setsuna, Saji, Feldt, Louise, and Descartes File:00 Gundam Movie News III.jpg|Gundam Meisters and their Gundams Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_447899.jpg|Gundams from top left to right: Gundam Raphael, Gundam Harute, 00 QanT, and Zabanya Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455895.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456417.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455890.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456251.jpg 124640.jpg External Links *Gundam 00: The Movie on Anime News Network *00 Gundam Official Site Category:Anno Domini Category:Movies